Historia de amor basada en hechos reales
by PhongS
Summary: Texto que escribí para el día de San Ballantines, nada que ver con Bleach aunque sí tiene un airecillo...


Madrid, 14 de Febrero de 2006

Querido mío:

Me gustaría contarte una anécdota mía y como tantas tonterías has tenido que escuchar de mis labios, ésta no iba a ser menos.

Estaba yo andando por la calle San Bernardo un lunes de enero cuando empezó a nevar, no fue muy grande pero bastó como para hacerme recordar el primer día que te conocí, por cierta red que las personas llaman "Internet".

La primera vez que hablamos, yo no tuve la intención de quedarme a hablar contigo, como bien sabes, no acostumbraba a usar el "MSN" pero empecé a dirigirte unas cuántas palabras y ya no supe pasar los días sin haber hablado contigo una sola vez por lo menos. Tal fue el fantástico desarrollo de nuestra relación que nos dimos el número de teléfono para llamarnos y enviarnos mensajes y la dirección de nuestras casas para enviarnos cartas. La verdad es que antes me resultaba imposible que dos personas pudieran relacionarse desde tanta distancia, pero ya veo que me equivoqué y no sé si para bien o para mal.

No recuerdo cómo ni cuándo fue cuando empecé a verte como más que un amigo y a raíz de esto, creo que nuestra amistad fue resquebrajándose poco a poco, porque sentía "envidia" de esas chicas con las que te llevabas bien o con las que conversabas mientras estabas conmigo, no podía explicarte mis sentimientos, me irritaba contigo y quizás pensaste que yo era un poco neurótica. Ya no fui la misma de siempre, a veces estaba radiante de alegría y otras un sentimiento de tristeza que me rodeaba, a veces no podía evitar chillar de lo contenta que estaba y otras tenía que ahogar mis lágrimas. No tenía valor para contárselo a mis amigas o a mi hermana a quien tengo una confianza enorme, por eso, siempre cargaba con todo el peso de la depresión. Entonces me harté, estaba claro que no era culpa tuya, pero no quería estar siempre triste por ti porque era el estado donde más me encontraba, muchas veces me había propuesto no hacerte caso, olvidarte durante un tiempo, pero me buscabas y volvía otra vez a la rutina de la oscuridad. A veces parecía que no te importaba saber nada de mí cuando no nos veíamos durante mucho tiempo, yo sí me preocupaba por ti en tu ausencia o me acordaba de ti. Durante un tiempo estuvimos en una situación estable, pero una noche te comportaste fríamente conmigo y estoy segura de que fue solamente conmigo, porque pregunté a otras personas que estuvieron hablando contigo a la misma vez y me dijeron que estabas hablando con ellos normalmente, aunque es posible que fueras sincero conmigo y con ellos no. Es cierto que yo muchas veces te había tratado como un perro verde cuando estaba "envidiosa" y no sé por qué pero se me cayeron las lágrimas (algo muy normal desde que empezaste a gustarme, sí, lo he dicho al fin, aunque no sé si es la palabra más concreta que pueda usar; creo que nadie ha sido capaz de hacerme llorar tantas veces como tú) y sonreí, no podías oírme pero te dije gracias y adiós .

Los sentimientos del corazón humano son imposibles de modificar así que lo único que podemos hacer para no sufrir es intentar olvidarlo. Tampoco he sabido por qué hemos tenido siempre la necesidad de enamorarnos, nadie escapa a estas emociones que pueden acabar contigo y enloquecerte

Es tonto, pero una vez recogí una flor, quise conservarla para siempre como una planta, le di todos los cuidados necesarios pero aún así ella se marchitó, fue perdiendo su color, su viveza, su aroma, su textura… nada de lo que había hecho sirvió y eso me recordó a nuestra situación, porque a pesar de las llamadas, de nuestros "e-mails", de todos nuestros contactos, no conseguí salvar lo que sentía por ti, ni siquiera nuestra amada amistad. La distancia hizo el resto y ya no dependo de ti, mi estado de ánimo lo decido yo y mi entorno, pero por esta carta quiero que sepas que jamás olvidaré que una vez me enamoré y que llegué a pensar gracias a ti que el San Valentín de este año iba a existir por una vez en mi vida. Sigo queriéndote, no de la misma forma que antes, pero mi cariño y el que me necesites cuando quieras será para siempre y eternamente.

Por cierto, se me olvidó decirte que la promesa que una vez te hice, me temo que no voy a poder cumplirla. Lo siento.

Con mis mejores deseos, "xxx"


End file.
